


This Love

by ItsAshPirozhky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Maroon 5 Song, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic whith this ship, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Short One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform, songshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshPirozhky/pseuds/ItsAshPirozhky
Summary: Él había dicho adiós tantas veces, que terminó por acostumbrarse a su espera cada día el despertar y no verlo a su lado.Porque sabía que Oikawa era tan impaciente como él, y siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.Dónde el amor no correspondido que Iwaizumi le tenía a Oikawa cada día se volvía más confuso. Dónde ese amor le cobraba un precio demasiado alto, del cuál no sabría si podía pagarlo o dejar que se consumiera tal y como sus pensamientos lo hacían.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	This Love

Entre sueños escuchó como la puerta se abría y estruendosas risas se acercaban sin cuidado alguno haciéndolo gruñir y abrir rápidamente los ojos para toparse con aquellos ojos color avellana que tanto lo dejaban perdido.

—¿Te han dicho que luces tan lindo cuándo no estas gritando ni gruñendo por cualquier cosa?— vaciló el chico que acababa de llegar frunciendo sus labios con fingida ternura.

—Hasta que llegas— reprochó el moreno observándolo sonreír tan engreído como siempre.— y si me quedé dormido fue porque estaba estudiando para los exámenes de mañana.

—Lo siento mamá, pero es la hora en la que siempre llego, y además tú ejemplo al quedarte dormido mientras estudiabas, no es una buena influencia para mí Iwa-chan —respondió el chico frente a él, para tomar la dirección a su habitación.

—¿Qué tal te fue?— preguntó como siempre lo hacía el moreno al verlo llegar de una de sus tantas salidas con sus amores de un instante.

—Bien... Ya sabes, lo normal y aburrido, nada que pueda llegar a sorprenderme.— musitó antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Iwaizumi se levantó y estiró su cuerpo al haberse quedado dormido en una posición demasiado incómoda. Sin dudarlo fue alcanzar la silueta que se había perdido en la obscuridad; las respuestas que Oikawa últimamente daba lo dejaban más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba, así pues, sabía que aquella cita a la que su amigo había asistido no concluyó bien, de seguro el pobre iluso que le hizo compañía se dió cuenta de la clase de persona que era el castaño, así como él lo hacía siempre que regresaba y lo miraba con marcas regadas por su cuerpo. No sin antes pedirle una oportunidad para mantener algo serio.

Pero tenía que ser realista para saber que eso no era lo que Oikawa buscaba en sus amantes.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y observaba cómo se quitaba la ropa y buscaba su pijama, aunque esta vez las marcas que siempre miraba; esa noche no se encontraban en su cuerpo.

—Pareces un acosador Iwa-chan, sabes que tú siempre puedes tenerme cuando quieras.—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y empezaba a reírse al escucharlo gruñir y maldecirlo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Uno muy lindo y que también es tú mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos y decidió también buscar su pijama, no sin antes darse una ducha ante el calor del verano, también porque quería mantener la mente en blanco para su examen y la presencia de Oikawa solo le daba dolor de cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el susodicho al mirarlo entrar al baño.

—De seguro voy de viaje idiota.—gruñó escuchándolo acercarse y darle una palmada en la espalda.

—Parece que te estabas olvidando de mí Iwa- chan y no voy a permitirlo.

Con eso último y una sonrisa coqueta Iwaizumi supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

Oía de un momento para otro los gemidos y jadeos que el castaño daba cada vez que lo besaba y tocaba cada parte de él. Iwaizumi por otra parte se sentía peor que cuando bebía hasta perder la razón, cada vez que Oikawa regresaba de sus encuentros, siempre terminaban en esa situación, donde el fuego que brindaban sus ojos cada vez parecían más ardientes que las llamas del mismo infierno, uno que personalmente ya estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cada vez que las cosas se tornaban en eso, un terrible caos llegaba a la mente de Hajime, uno donde sabía que Tōru al terminar se volvería ir, uno con el miedo de verlo partir para siempre teniendo que ser el perdedor y llevarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, acompañado de un gran rencor por haberlo hecho.

Dejó de besarlo para ahora girarlo y dejar su pecho recargado en la pared, mientras el agua ahogaba sus gemidos y él se dirigía a besar su espalda y guiar sus dedos a su entrada, no sin antes aprovechar el momento para bajar y poner su lengua en ese lugar que lo volvía loco y lo dejaba aún más excitado de lo que ya se sentía.

—H-hajime…—lo escuchó susurrar su nombre mientras él seguida dándole placer y se seguía perdiendo en las nuevas sensaciones que cada día descubría en esos momentos con Oikawa.

Y aunque Iwaizumi no lo quisiera aceptar, y cada vez que tenía la conversación con el mismo, sabía que ese amor había cobrado un terrible precio en él y cada vez en sus sentimientos, pues Oikawa cada día decía adiós y se iba con una nueva persona y le rompía el corazón, sabiendo que no tenía elección y seguiría estando ahí a su regreso, si es que este volvía.

No sabía en qué momento los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos más desesperados y Oikawa se encontraba rogando por él. Eso era algo que personalmente le gustaba pues era en el único momento en el que miraba la fragilidad del castaño, una que solo él conocía y nadie más lo haría, eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, así que sin dudarlo le daba lo que pedía. Mientras lo embestía volvía a sentirse en las nubes, cielo o infierno, el que fuera, solo sabía que estaba bien mientras lo hacía.

—¿Esto te gusta?— preguntó con voz ronca mientras no bajaba la intensidad de su golpeteo y el sonido de su piel mojada hacían eco en el pequeño lugar.

—Me encanta— musitó Oikawa con una voz lasciva y ahogada, mientras nuevamente era tomado por las caderas y sentía como su miembro se enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

De un momento a otro habían llegado al orgasmo que tanto anhelaban, y una vez Hajime recuperó la razón notó las marcas posesivas que había dejado en la piel de su amigo, unas que serían difíciles de borrar y que probablemente volvería a dejar.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de momento se sentía feliz de haber sido el amante en turno del castaño por esa noche, así que se fue a dormir una vez terminaron de ducharse, no sin antes pensar y recapacitar que a la mañana siguiente Oikawa diría adiós dejándolo sin elección alguna.

* * *

Así fue una vez despertó y miró la cama vacía de su amigo y no escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento, observó la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a su examen, se apresuró a vestirse y tomar un desayuno. Mientras buscaba en la cocina pudo percatarse de una nota en la nevera.

_“Te dejé desayuno hecho Iwa-chan, porque sé que eres un bruto y te_ _despertarás_ _tarde y saldrás rápido y probablemente no comas nada, aparte de que dejarás la cocina hecha un desastre y no quiero limpiarla, así que come y concéntrate en tu examen,_ _xoxo_ _. Oikawa”_

Decía en una bonita caligrafía la nota. Iwaizumi suspiró y gruñó al sentirse contento por una estúpida nota que parecía que había hecho su madre, pero que guardó en su bolsillo y regresando de la universidad la guardaría con el resto de las otras notas que su amigo le dejaba.

No obstante tomó el desayuno y se marchó en su motocicleta para llegar temprano y no tener que seguir pensando en Oikawa y sus cambios que creaban falsas expectativas en su mente.

* * *

Una vez saliendo del examen y bebía un café, observaba con parsimonía los alrededores de la universidad se puso a pensar en la extraña relación que llevaba con su amigo, pues si bien habían compartido más de la mitad de su vida al ser amigos de la infancia, ahora se sentía extraño por el rumbo tan desastroso que estaba tomando su relación.

Hajime conocía cada sucio secreto, actitud y gesto de Oikawa más de lo que se conocía él, así como Oikawa lo hacía con él.

Pero… si bien llevaban esa relación tan unida desde tiempo atrás, no sabía cómo explicar en lo que ahora eran, o lo que su amigo sentía por él o lo que él mismo sentía por el idiota y arrogante de Oikawa.

No lo sabía en esa noche en la que su amigo llegó ebrio de una de sus tantas salidas y se abalanzó a besar sus labios y él no lo apartó, no cuando le gustó la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección tal como las piezas de un rompecabezas que solo debía de ir en el lugar y posición correcta para encajar con la otra. No cuando él siempre había tratado de cumplir sus caprichos y estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas.

Así que en el proceso de averiguarlo no podía encontrar la manera correcta de poder alimentar el insaciable apetito que rondaba en los ojos de Oikawa cada que regresaba en las noches y sin decir nada volvía a besarlo hasta hacerlo perder la razón, pero para Hajime era demasiado difícil mantenerlo satisfecho esperando que su amigo no fuera y lo dejara con ese vacío en el pecho. Manteniéndolo jugando como cuando eran niños llegando a fingir en esos momentos lo que parecía ser el mismo absurdo sentimiento que Iwaizumi sentía cada que lo tenía entre sus brazos rogando por un poco más de su amor.

Porque los dos conocían muy bien como terminaría aquello en donde nuevamente el castaño daría la vuelta volviéndose a ir a los brazos de alguien más que también sufriría lo mismo que Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan...— le llamó esa alegre voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.—¿Qué tal te fue? Y además ¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno?— preguntó con alegría el chico observando como su amigo fruncía las cejas y rodaba los ojos ante sus preguntas, un gesto de fastidio que comprendía muy bien y que sabía que no era nada negativo sino todo lo contrario.

—Creo que me fue bien, en unos días me darán los resultados, y el desayuno estuvo horrible como siempre— respondió escuchando la risa de su amigo haciéndolo reír también.

—Claro que no, sé que te lo acabaste y te gustó mucho.

Hajime asintió, realmente Oikawa podría ser un fastidio, pero era un buen cocinero y sus comidas eran las mejores. Aprovecharon el tiempo libre para conversar un rato más, esa tarde Iwaizumi debía de ir a trabajar y Oikawa se quedaría a entrenar y en la noche saldría nuevamente a lo que el moreno tomó como ese adiós que aparecía cada que las cosas se ponían en completo orden.

Esa noche al regresar de su turno se topó con que Oikawa no había salido, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de nada lo que llevó a que las cosas no se salieran de control, lo cual hizo sentir a Hajime tranquilo pero también ansioso por no poder predecir los pasos que su compañero estaría dispuesto a dar.

* * *

Era sábado, uno en el que Iwaizumi tendría su día de descanso y estaba contento de poder estar en el maratón que darían de las películas de Godzilla que por nada en el mundo se lo perdería.

Así que cuando estaba mirando la tv escuchó que Oikawa acababa de llegar de quien sabe dónde encontrándolo sentado como cuando tenían ocho años emocionado por el maratón de su película favorita.

—¿Qué haces Iwa-chan?—inquirió curioso acercándose para sentarse a su lado y contemplar él mismo el maratón.

—Disfruto mi día libre, así que no molestes— musitó, a lo que Oikawa fruncía los labios por sentirse desplazado de la atención de su mejor amigo.

—¿Puedo unirme?—volvió a preguntar acercándose más a él. Pero el moreno lo detuvo para fruncir las cejas y dar un gruñido de disgusto al ser nuevamente interrumpido.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas a molestar a otra parte?

—Porque no tengo a quién molestar y además me encanta fastidiarte a tí.

—Eres un idiota, así que si te quieres unir deberás de llevar tu gordo trasero a la cocina y preparar palomitas, y así podre dejarte entrar a mi fantástico maratón— musitó poniendo uno de los cojines como barrera para que su amigo no entrara.

—¡Iwa-chan!, no seas grosero y déjame entrar, además que no tengo el trasero gordo— farfulló el castaño cruzándose de brazos para sacarle la lengua como cuando tenían cinco años. Hajime le respondió igual y ambos se empezaron a reír. A Oikawa no le quedó de otra más que ir a preparar las palomitas si no quería que la cocina terminara incendiada otra vez.

—Y Oikawa— le llamó Iwaizumi una vez lo vió dirigirse a la cocina, el mencionado se giró esperando lo que su amigo diría—si tienes el trasero gordo.

Recibió su dedo medio como respuesta a lo cual el moreno se empezó nuevamente a reír por fastidiarlo. Era algo que ambos disfrutaban, el molestarse entre ellos y reír sabiendo que todo estaría bien pasara lo que pasara. Minutos después Oikawa regresó con un bowl lleno de palomitas, donde Hajime lo dejó entrar a su club ultra secreto de admiradores de buenas e increíbles películas.

Dónde a los segundo el moreno abrazaba a su amigo de una manera tierna pensando en no dejarlo escapar.

* * *

El maratón continuaba y los dos lo estaban disfrutando mientras hacían comentarios de la calidad de las películas y lo especiales que eran cada una de ellas. Pero de un momento a otro no supo cómo terminó callando a Oikawa con un beso que cada vez se fue transformando en uno más profundo, donde terminaron quitándose la ropa en el mueble y decidir que era mejor continuar en la habitación, porque estaba sacrificando una de sus cosas favoritas por otra de ellas, una que tenía por nombre Oikawa Tōru, que poseía una mente insegura y al mismo tiempo eran tan jodidamente arrogante que era como un dolor en el trasero.

Porque cada beso se sentía mejor que el otro, donde Hajime estaría dispuesto arreglar las cosas rotas que Oikawa tuviera, cada gesto sentimiento y actitud; él estaría ahí incluso para reparar sus alas rotas y volver hacer que las despegara en su vuelo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien para su más preciado ser.

De un momento a otro los besos bajaron de intensidad y Oikawa acarició su rostro por primera vez haciéndolo sentir desconcertado.

—Me gustas mucho Hajime— murmuró para besarlo nuevamente. Donde sintió que sus alas rotas también eran reconstruidas y sus expectativas crecían nuevamente.

—Y tú a mí— respondió para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Donde de un momento a otro las caricias tiernas se volvieron toscas, torpes y llenas de deseo. Así que sin pensarlo tocó y recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, presionando sus caderas para sentir el calor de su piel desnuda contra la suya hundiendo sus dedos en su boca y en ese lugar en el que tanto le gustaba estar. Porque sabía muy bien que eso era lo que Oikawa quería que hiciera y solo él.

Ese sentimiento ya fuera deseo u amor le había arrebatado poco a poco la cordura que le quedaba tomando un precio muy caro. Uno donde entendía que probablemente nuevamente al despertar de ese sueño su realidad volvería a ser distinta, así que por ese momento lo aprovecharía por completo.

* * *

Mordió, lamió y degustó cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana que hacía contraste con la suya al mezclarse entre ellas, y mientras lo embestía otra vez solo pensaba en alcanzar el cielo a su lado, uno en el que nadie se entrometiera y lo dejara disfrutar de ese placer que solo Tōru sabía brindarle.

Minutos después en la cima del cielo y entre jadeos y gruñidos llegaron al orgasmo que les parecía ser uno de los mejores hasta ahora.  
Hajime se recostó en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración mientras que Tōru parecía tener una pelea interna con sus pensamientos, en donde al final pareció ganar la locura, ya que se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Era un sentimiento nuevo para él, pues nunca había querido tener algo serio con nadie ya que quería evitarse los problemas que esto traía, pero… de vez en cuando no estaba mal el poner los pies sobre la tierra y fijar su rumbo a uno que parecía más que maravilloso, uno donde estaba seguro que habría huracanes desastrosos pero con una luz que lo traería de regreso.

—Estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí, a menos que tu así lo quieras también— susurró Iwaizumi aceptando su abrazo y abriendo su corazón al razonar sobre sus palabras un momento atrás.

—Esto es nuevo para mí, pero también estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí para que las cosas funcionen como deben de ser— respondió Tōru dejando salir sus sentimientos, esos que llevaba ocultando desde hace años y que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ambos sonrieron para volver a besarse ahora con más ternura sintiendo sus corazones latir en sintonía, minutos después Tōru cayó profundamente dormido. Mientras Hajime lo observaba y se sentía afortunado.

Porque sabía que de ahora en adelante aunque las cosas fueran un completo desastre, no estaría más solo, así como también sabía que Oikawa ya no diría adiós como tantas veces lo había hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola para todas aquellas personitas que han llegado hasta aquí, la verdad sigo siendo muy nueva en esto ya sea del smut e incluso en los fandoms nuevos, pero desde que escuche esta canción este ship se me vino a la mente de inmediato y dijo ¿Porqué no?   
> Digo, así sirve que voy cambiando de aires y agarrando más inspiración para mis otros fics y otros que tengo en mente.  
> La verdad me siento muy feliz del resultado final de este OS, y pues espero y les guste tanto como a mí. De verdad espero y les haya gustado, un enorme beso y abrazo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!!


End file.
